Eyes as Cold as Ice
by MiloMaxwell
Summary: Karin starts to find out what had really happened her mother and she doesn't like what she sees. Karin X Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

Eyes as Cold as Ice

This is my second fan-fic. So if it sucks oh well, stop your jackass whining and get over it! Ok, anyways I hope you guys enjoy please review! (The story pops in from when Toshiro saves Karin from the hollow that attacked everyone at the soccer field.)

* * *

"Holy shit!" Karin thought as Toshiro helped her up after making sure everyone was all right.

"Are you all right?" Toshiro asked Karin in a serious tone.

"Yeah! I'm fine, thanks!"Karin said, a wide grin on her face as she resting her hands on the back of her head once she was standing.

"Captaaiinn!" Rangiku yelled softly in a light and sugary voice."Captain, can this girl see us?"Rangiku asked innocently.

"Yes, she is Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister" Toshiro said with a look on his face that looked like' Why the hell did you show up _after_ I defeated the hollow?' on his face.

"Oh, so you really are a captain?!" Karin exclaimed

"Even though you're just a little elementary kid!"Karin said matter-of-factly while Rangiku was trying to stifle giggles.

"I will repeat this _one last time;_ I am _not _a little kid!" Toshiro practically roared.

"Oh, you're not Toshiro?"Karin asked.

"No I am not and I would appreciate it if you called me Captain Hitsugaya!"Toshiro said with his eyebrows furrowed and his lower end of his mouth twitching.

"Wow, Karin thought, I've never seen a little kid so roused up about his age and his height!"

"I'm not a little kid!"Toshiro exclaimed again.

"Holy shit, how did he do that? It's like he read my mind!"Karin thought self consciously.

"Do what?" Toshiro mumbled.

"What?" Karin asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Oh! Um, uhh, nothing, nothing at all!" Toshiro said trying to cover up what he had said."I was just wondering about what happened to your soccer ball."

"Oh maann!" Karin groaned."Where did it go?"

"How am I gonna find it now that the field is a mess?!"Karin said under her breath.

Toshiro disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Karin."Here's your ball."

"Thanks, but how did you find the ball so fast?"Karin asked Toshiro who was deep in thought.

"It wasn't that hard, detecting her spiritual pressure wasn't that hard since she had used some of it when she kicked her soccer ball at the hollow. She had channeled the mass of spiritual pressure from her foot and into the soccer ball in order to make the soccer ball go much faster than a normal girl could kick and definitely much stronger. Is she really Ichigo's sister? From what Toshiro has seen, never has Ichigo used his spiritual pressure at will easily and has never ever seen him use it for anything other than fighting."Toshiro was so lost in thought; it caught him off guard to the next thing Karin said.

* * *

"What?" Toshiro asked in surprise.

"You heard me" Karin told Toshiro."Do you and Rangiku want to come over for dinner? It's getting really dark out and I really don't feel like explaining what happened here to my dad or Yuzu."

"COOMMEE OONN CAPPTAAIIN!" Rangiku wailed to her superior.

"Is she always like this?"Karin asked Toshiro.

"Precisely" was all that came out of Toshiro's mouth.

Karin started to wince in pain as she saw her bruise turn from bad to worse. The bruise on her knee was now a purple-ish black-ish color as Karin's blood pressure was staring to get cut off.

"Oh no!" was the last thing Karin heard come from Rangiku."How funny she thought, Karin thought she would never she the day when she collapsed. All around Karin was pitch black nothing-ness. Karin finally saw light come rushing torwards her but she was still in the same spot. The only thing that had changed was that instead of a pitch black room, she was standing up and there was swirling colors like the ones you would see in the Antarctic or the northern hemisphere. Karin heard a voice, but didn't know where it was coming from."Who or what are you?"Karin asked.

"I am-nothing-"Karin couldn't hear what she had said.

"I see. You still cannot reach me."The female voice said in a disappointed tone.

"Where am I?"Karin asked

"You are in your inner world" The voice answered calmly.

"My inner what?"Karin asked confused at the voice who started too giggle.

"This is also your chamber of memories."The voice said again.

Karin knew she should speak up and ask the voice what she meant, but curiosity had gotten the best of Karin so she decided to sit down on the ground (wherever that was) and pay attention to voice (wherever that was too.)

"In here, you can look at all of your memories good and bad."

Karin wanted to object, to tell her that she had no idea what she was talking about and tell her she had no business with her, but the pit of her stomach decided to tell her not to do that and to just listen to the voice. Karin did just so but was caught off guard when the voice showed her what had happened the day when her mother, Masaki Kurosaki, had died.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger and I know they are annoying, but oh well…You'll get over it! If you have any questions, want to add a character, have any suggestions to what I should put in my story, or just say hi, Please review! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for that cliff hanger last time! I guess I just wanted to bug someone! (Just joking!) Anyways we are going to start the story with Toshiro's point of view.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?"Toshiro asked Isshin who was watching Karin along with Rangiku.

"She's probably dreaming about you captain!"Rangiku exclaimed."You two would be the cutest couple ever!" Rangiku said almost too cheerfully while prancing around the room.

"Grrr! That airhead!" Toshiro said angrily under his breath while twitching his left eyebrow.

"I can't believe her!"Toshiro thought, "Is she really this dumb? Well, she is a lieutenant so that means she would be smart in battle….but what about the rest of the damned time? Is she purposely trying to annoy me?" Toshiro thought to himself.

* * *

"Mom, look at the girl in the water, I need to save her!"The younger Ichigo told his mom hurriedly as he rushed down to the river bank in an attempt to save the girl.

"Ichigo, NOOO!" Masaki screamed at the younger Ichigo.

Karin could see the little girl also; she had short black hair, and this weird looking dress thing.

The younger Ichigo looked up in time to see his mother running after him, when she suddenly started thrashing around in mid-air. Suddenly, Masaki was thrown down on top of the younger Ichigo. Ichigo started to crawl out from underneath his mother and with one look at her, he knew she was dead and was all his fault.

"No! NO, NO!! Mommy, you can't go, not yet!!"The younger Ichigo screamed at his mother, tears running down his face and his pudgy little hands on her back trying to make her breath. He had no idea how to break the news to Karin, Yuzu, and of course his dad.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin started to walk torwards the dead Masaki and the younger Ichigo crying and crying everyone was crying at the river's bank.

Right when Karin wanted to tell the voice to stop it, she did stop it.

"You mean, it was Ichigo's fault our mom is dead, It's _his_ fault she's dead!!" Karin cried out to the voice.

The voice said nothing but let Karin out of the memory chamber/inner world.

Suddenly Karin sat up and looked around. She was at her dad's clinic and of course everyone was staring at her like she was under a microscope. Typical.

Karin got off of the cot, and started to walk around the room, testing her knee which was of course all healed, absolutely no trace of it. At the point Karin didn't care what goofy stuff her dad did to her knee, right now she needed to find Ichigo. Karin tried to make a run for it but as soon as Toshiro saw her even eyeing the door he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked calmly

"Oh, I just wanted to get some fresh air."Karin lied. She hated it when she lied but she needed that lie to go and find her brother. Just then, Karin noticed that Toshiro was in his soul reaper form.

"Bu-how?" Karin asked pointing at Toshiro's captains robes and then to her dad.

"I'll just go and see if Yuzu is done with dinner" said Isshin trying to run out of the room.

"Geeettt baacckk heeerrree!" Karin said in an annoyed and angry voice. Karin ran up to her dad, punched him in the face and dragged him to where he _was_ standing."I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!"

"Okay, so here's the dealio, you know how Ichigo is a soul reaper? Well apparently he was letting off enormous spiritual pressure and it rubbed off on me so I can turn into a soul reaper now and that's how I healed your wound or what once used to be your wound." Isshin finished

"Whatever" Karin said not believing anything except for the healing part."I'm getting some fresh air to think about all of this.

Karin went outside and as soon as she noticed that she was alone, and that no one was following her she made yet another run for it torwards some old warehouses. How Karin knew that Ichigo was in the old warehouse, she didn't know. It must be like those things that people say a lot with siblings. Something like "Siblings are tied together by special bonds or something like that. Karin did not see anything blocking her way to get inside."The must be getting ready to go to bed or they're eating dinner." Karin thought as she walked up to the run down warehouse that looked like it could fall at any moment."Probably from all the fighting" she thought again.

When Karin entered the warehouse, she noticed that all around her the walls were reflecting high quantities of Ichigo's spiritual pressure as her dad had called it. Karin walked down the open stairs and noticed that everyone was staring at her with food in their mouths.*Sweat drops*Karin looked around the huge room and saw Ichigo cleaning the dishes and was talking to some black haired girl and something about being perverted.

"Ichigo!" Karin called out to her brother.

* * *

Ichigo saw his younger sister, Karin, waving to him from the steps.

"What is she doing here?" Ichigo thought to himself, totally clueless about why she was here.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you" Karin said looking mad at her brother.

"She's probably here because she doesn't like it when I leave because Yuzu cries about me being gone and they don't know where I am." Ichigo thought

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you about mom." Karin said to him once she was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Ichigo was surprised, he wasn't expecting Karin to come here, let alone talk about their mother with him. The whole thing just caught him off guard.

"Why did you let mom die?" Karin asked him

"Karin just go home." Ichigo told his sister in a stern voice.

"Why did you fall for that damned hollow's bait and let mom die? She never hurt you she never even hurt your feelings! How could you just let her die like that?" Karin said now screaming and trying to land a couple of punches on his head or in his guts.

All of the vizards were watching the two bicker and saw Karin land some punches on Ichigo. They were watching the conflict as if the two were playing tennis and so far Karin was winning.

"Hey Shinji, can't you put a sleep spell over her or something?" Ichigo yelled across to Shinji who looked surprised at him. Ichigo wanted to know why he looked surprised and looked over at where his fist was.

It was on the other side of her back, his fist had pierced through her gut. Before she had passed out, she said something only he could hear.

"Don't leave me Ichigo, I'm not ready to die I just wanted to know what happened between you and-" Karin was cut off from her weak statement as she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry for last week I didn't get to update until today. Let's just say a certain someone*staring at my sister*told my mom that I was saying "bad words". Well, my mom didn't want my sister to start yelling and bawling so she grounded me for a week. Usually I'm allowed to curse but my mom likes my sister the best so, yeah…..Any ways in this chapter, for those of you dumbnuts out there who didn't know this-Hichigo stands for Hollow Ichigo.

* * *

"Ichigo, how you remain incompetent still amazes me, you just punched your own sister full of holes!" Hichigo snickered to Ichigo.

Ichigo was too stunned at where his hand was-sticking out the back of his sister. Why he did that he didn't know. Ichigo went from shock to anger.

"Why are you saying that when YOU'RE the one who did it!!"Ichigo screamed aloud to his inner hollow.

Shinji walked up to Ichigo and pulled Ichigo's arm out of the passed out Karin's stomach. "Ichigo, I think you should take a break for a while."Shinji told Ichigo calmly but sternly. All of the other Vizards were staring at Ichigo in shock and horror, even Hiyori.

Ichigo was still in shock as he ran up to Shinji, who was carrying his sister away to be treated.

"Is she going to be okay?"Ichigo asked worriedly.

Shinji knew it was Ichigo's inner hollow. Ichigo was too soft to even kill his _enemy_."Yeah, she'll be okay but Hachi will need to perform a high level incantation and she should be fine. She might have a bruise on her when she goes home, but I doubt anyone will see it.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked desperately wanting to know if Karin will be alright.

"Yes Ichigo, I just told you. The only problem is, how we are going to get her home without your family asking questions.

"I'll just have a friend of mine come pick her up, tell our family that she got hit on the head with a soccer ball and lay her down on her bed to rest." Ichigo said.

Shinji rolled his eyes. Idiot he thought, unless it's one of his human friends, someone is bound to notice a passed out girl hovering in mid air.

Later that day, Ichigo had called Toshiro and told him that there was this huge hollow that he couldn't defeat. After he hung up Ichigo and Shinji started fight, barely breaking a sweat. When Toshiro finally arrived in his gigai, Toshiro saw Ichigo standing with Karin in his arms, waiting for him.

Toshiro started twitching his eye as he realized that Ichigo had been lying and only wanted him to be his errand boy."I thought you said there was a hollow" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone.

"There was…..But, I uh I defeated it" Ichigo replied. "Any ways, I need you to do a huge favor for me Toshiro".

"It's captain Hitsu-" Toshiro looked at what was in Ichigo's arms. Karin was lying there, unconscious. He already knew what Ichigo was going to ask of him as he stared in awe at the girl in Ichigo's arms.

"Can you take my sister home; just say that she got hit in the head with a soccer ball really hard if anyone asks you what happened." Ichigo said.

"Fine" was all Toshiro could say.

"Oh and Toshiro, when she gets home safely, don't try anything funny okay?" Ichigo said while smirking.

Toshiro started to blush as realized what Ichigo had meant."Wha-like I would do that!"Toshiro exclaimed.

Toshiro started walking off torwards the Kurosaki Clinic while he had Karin in his arms bridal-style. Toshiro noticed Karin's heart beat. THA-THUMP THA-THUMP THA-THUMP THA-THUMP THA-THUMP. Just as Toshiro was getting used to the rhythm of her heart beat, he noticed that it started to get faster. They were only half way there; hopefully nothing is wrong with her. Toshiro thought to himself. He looked down at Karin's face and saw huge hazel eyes staring up at him with tomato red cheeks. Now he knew why her heartbeat had gotten faster than normal. Toshiro was looking deep into her eyes…

"You can put me down now. I can walk on my own." Karin said, still a little bit embarrassed.

Toshiro looked away from Karin's face to hide his embarrassment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karin's point of view

What the hell? Karin thought. One minute I was talking to Ichigo about our mother which I now realize was a stupid thing to do….and now I'm in the arms of Toshiro! Karin started to blush wildly at this thought.

"Er, sorry" Toshiro said as he helped Karin down. Both said nothing as they were starting to reach the Kurosaki Clinic. Karin was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Toshiro, um I know this is probably really random but, do you have dreams…like weird ones?" Karin asked him, unsure of what his answer would be.

Toshiro was confused, wait…"what kind of dreams are you talking about?"Toshiro asked Karin.

"Well, how should I put this….I've been having these weird dreams. There is this room with dark blues, violets, greens, and, Karin blushed as she said this, Turquoises. There is also a voice I hear. I can't see anyone speaking to me, but the voice keeps trying to tell me it's name but I can't hear it. Also the voice said al sorts of crazy stuff like me being in my mind and me being in the Chamber of Memories or something like that. That's why I wanted to go see Ichigo; the voice showed me what happened when our mother died." Karin said quickly.

What would he say, that her zanpakuto is starting to waken inside of her early and that it wasn't supposed to wake inside of her until she died, a soul reaper performed Konso and she went to the soul society where she would slowly learn what she was capable of? Yeah right.

"I don't know, I've had dreams like that before when I first lived in the Soul Society. It was before I became a soul reaper."Toshiro was trying his best to not lie to her and not make her worry at the same time, which he was having a very hard time with doing that.

They were finally in front of the clinic as her dad came running out the minute he saw her. Oh no!

"Oh my daughter is starting to grow up! Oh my dear wife, what am I supposed to do?!" Isshin called out frantically as if there was a poster of his wife on the wall that he was currently trying to hug but failing in a pathetic failing way in which he was failing at.

Karin started to walk up to her dad, trying to maintain a serious look on her face. Isshin started to cower, afraid that Karin would punch him in the face again.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you!!" Karin said in a cheery voice with a smile on her face.

Isshin started to stand up."Well that's a relief, for a minute there I thought you were going to-"

Karin punched him in the face this time, cutting off of what he was saying before Karin punched him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toshiro's point of view

Toshiro started walk away quietly as the two yelled at each other. Finally, he thought, I'm away from all the yelling

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Karin yelled at him as she started to pull the back of his black shirt he was wearing."You're not getting away from me and Goat chin that easily."

How Toshiro ended up at the Kurosaki's dinner table along with Rangiku eating dinner with them he had no idea. He just remembered spacing out a lot whenever someone was talking to him. He would nod every once in a while to let whoever he had currently been talking to that he was still there(mentally) and that he was listening or at least pretending to be.

Rangiku was drinking Sake with Isshin when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!" Karin said aloud, expecting one of her friends to be at the door.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karin's point of view

When Karin finally got to the door, there was a woman standing on the porch. She had long white hair and surprisingly turquoise eyes that looked like Toshiro's eyes. She was wearing a big white t-shirt with a black tank-top with dark blue swirls was on it. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a purple and black belt. The colors reminded her of the dreams Karin had been having lately whether it was in the middle of class when she zoned out or when she was in her bed and she was supposed to be sleeping.

"Um, I saw a boy walk in here with white hair, is he here?" the woman asked

"Um, yeah he is but can I ask you your name?"Karin replied

"Sorry, I forgot my name is Aileenela."Aileenela said as she bowed deeply.

"Is everything al right Karin?" Toshiro asked

"Toshiro! I'm so glad to see you! I asked the soul society to let me come here to let me visit you! Now we can be together, just like the old days when we went down to the arcade and ice cream parlor!"Aileenela shrieked at Toshiro.

"Come on in" Karin mumbled.

"What's going on Karin?" Yuzu asked with Isshin and Rangiku in tow.

"Oh, you must be Rangiku Matsumoto and Isshin Kurosaki! "Aileenela said calmly but with a little shriek in her voice.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

Aileenela's face drooped with sadness when she heard that.

"Toshiro, I can't believe you forgot your own mother." Aileenela said in a gravely sad voice

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I tried to make it longer to make up for last week, I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh and for those of you who are wondering what Aileenela's name means, it's "Beautiful Light".

It's pronounced A-as in a skateboard. Leen as in lean on the wall and ela as in bela, except without the b.

For you suckers out there who read this story but don't review, Boy do I have a huge news flash for you-I won't be updating again until I get at LEAST ten reviews to this chapter. For the ONE person who does review, I'll send you the new chapter through a PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I finally got some extra time to write this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, for I have worked very hard for the past few chapters including this one. Oh yeah, the first person to review gets and awesome chapter that will be dedicated to them and them only! I will be starting off with Toshiro's point of view. The italics stand for a flashback or memory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My what?" Toshiro asked with surprise in his voice.

"Toshiro, we are genetically related. I can march into any doctor's office and have them prove that I am your mother." Aileenela said matter-of-factly.

I looked at Aileenela, who was supposedly my mother. Well, I could tell by one look that she was my mother. She had long silver-whitish hair and big turquoise eyes that were currently sparkling from what I'm guessing as excitement. Her eyes were fixed on me as she studied me the way I was with her. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black tank-top on. The tank-top had blue swirls swimming around in random places. I felt my eyes shift down at her pants. She was wearing dark blue-almost black skinny jeans and had a purple and black belt on.

Well, now I know that she likes black and different colors mixed with black. I finally fixed my eyes on her arm as I saw a tattoo, standing out brightly. There were two dragons, one was red and one was aquamarine. The aquamarine dragon looked almost like Hyourimaru, my zanpakuto. There was also a yin-yang that was wrapped tightly with the two dragon's tails. Was she a soul reaper? She did mention the Soul Society….

"Are you a soul reaper?" I asked out loud, I needed to know. I don't care if Yuzu hears; she'll probably think it's some kind of city gang.

"Why do you ask?" Aileenela replied.

"Just wanted to know….." I replied back.

"The answer is….yes, I am a soul reaper." Aileenela answered.

Right after she said that _Yuzu _just _had _to walk in."Is that some kind of gang?" Yuzu asked with her face completely filled with fear and terror.

"Yeah, and I'm their leader!" Aileenela said sarcastically. Then she started to giggle. Is she really my mother? After she said that, Yuzu scurried away to who knows where.

"Wow, what's with her?" Aileenela asked surprised at Yuzu's entrance and fast exit.

"Let's go to the roof" I said hurriedly, whatever she wanted to discuss, I shouldn't get Karin's family involved with my problems.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We have been sitting on the roof for a while now, not really saying anything, just staring at the moon. The moon was at its fullest tonight and it looked as beautiful as ever.

"Do you like her?" Aileenela asked. The question came from no-where, so I wasn't expecting myself to start blushing.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked her without answering the question.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "So you _do_ know who I'm talking about!"

I looked around frantically, looking for a distraction to hide my face from this strange woman.

"I know, it must be awkward telling someone you haven't seen in a while something about whom you like and who you don't like." Aileenela said with a small chuckle and a huge grin on her face. She kind of reminded me of someone……

"_Mommy, look at me!" The young Toshiro said excitingly as he jumped into the wet puddles on the side of the streets._

"_Toshiro, be careful!" Toshiro's mother cried out as Toshiro jumped closer and closer to the street. Toshiro was walking back now with a frown on his face._

"_Mom, I'm almost nine, I can take care of myself for a while." Toshiro said desperately to his mother._

_The young Toshiro and Aileenela had been walking on the sidewalk for a while now when she asked, "Toshiro, what do you want to be when your older? I know my asking you this is a little too soon, but I was curious." Toshiro looked up at her funny._

"_I want to be…..I don't know what I want to be yet." Toshiro answered truthfully._

"_Wait! I change my mind; I know what I want to be!" Toshiro said rather excitedly._

"_I want to be a cool ninja, like the ones I've seen around town fighting monsters!" Toshiro had a sparkling gleam in his eyes as he said that, his whole face lit up._

_Aileenela had a look of horror on her face. She was afraid that her son might inherit some of her abilities and her worries were correct, just as they always had been. She knew that her son had been seeing soul reapers and hollows. She used to be the Substitute soul reaper. Today though, it would be a crime to turn a human or powerful soul into a soul reaper. She turned her face to the little Toshiro with a big, fat, cheesy and fake smile on her face. "That's a little over the top, don't you think?" She said, carefully selecting her words._

"_Naw, not really I think it would be really awesome and exciting to be a cool ninja that goes around town fighting monsters!" As Toshiro said that, he looked over to the lake and saw a ninja fighting another monster._

"_Look Mom! That's what I've been talking about!" Toshiro said excitingly as he frantically jumped up and down while waving his arm._

"_Yes, I see them." Aileenela said coldly. After that, the soul reaper let down his guard as the hollow swooped in for an attack and sliced a gash in the soul reaper's left shoulder._

"_Oh no! Mommy, I got to go help him!" Toshiro exclaimed worryingly. As those words were left, hanging in the crisp air, he burst off towards the lake._

"_Toshiro, Nooo!!" Aileenela cried out. If only she had a gikongan on her, then she could turn into a soul reaper and save both the other soul reaper and her son. The son that she cherished, she would kill herself just to go see him again. She might have to do just that._

_Toshiro ran up to the hollow and kicked it, hard. The hollow howled with laughter._

"_You have enormous amounts of spiritual pressure boy! You will make a tasty dessert after I'm done with the soul reaper." The hollow said darkly in a deep voice._

"_Nooo! Toshiro! Don't do it!" Aileenela screamed at him._

_Suddenly, Toshiro fell into the lake and into its deep and dark watery death….to his grave._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I decided that I wanted to make this chapter because, well, because I felt like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! The more you guys review, the more I can update sooner. Please read my story and review after it. I barely have any reviews. Does that mean those of you who read my story don't like it?

_Toshiro was dying and he knew he was. He had no idea someone could feel this pain and loneliness as he did right now. The most painful part, was knowing that he was trying to help someone who didn't need his help while his mother who had been there for him all of those short years of a life, was calling and crying out to him. Begging for him not to go in the water._

_Toshiro had always thought that drowning was the worst possible way to die. Now he knew that wasn't the case. It was dying because he failed to protect someone he loved, his mother. He would accept death as his punishment for the sin he had committed. He had promised his dad, before he died, that he would protect his mother at all costs._

_Right now, his mother was probably eaten by that monster. Including the man that was fighting the monster. As he sank to the bottom, only one word came to him._

"_**Soul reaper**__" Toshiro gurgled the last of the air he had in him. He wanted to become a soul reaper. He wanted to help fight the monsters that he now knows as "hollows". He wanted to try to protect his mother. He failed his mother, his father, the soul reaper, and himself. He never wanted to be put in a situation like this __**ever again.**_

"It's coming back to you now, isn't it?" Aileenela asked Toshiro. Toshiro simply looked away, at the moon and nodded his snowy head.

"What are you going to do now?" Aileenela continued, "Now that you remember."

Toshiro stood up in the moonlight, preparing to jump off the roof. "There isn't anything I can do." Toshiro replied with his back dramatically facing her. "There's only one thing I can do now. Protect." Toshiro then jumped off the roof, air born for the few seconds he had until he gracefully hit the ground, landing on his feet.

Karin started tossing and turning in her sleep, a frown on her face. She was in pain. She wanted to get rid of that pain but she didn't know how. It was like an unknown presence was lurking in the shadows; at the foot of her bed…….which was right next to Yuzu's bed!

Karin lurched out of bed, falling onto the floor. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw a form taking shape, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. She squinted her eyes and blinked. There was nothing there, so where did the mysterious shadow go? Karin stood up and rubbed her arm. It had been feeling numb ever since she had that dream……

_Karin was battling someone. She couldn't tell who it was; the guy had a black mask on. Karin didn't ask for any answers. All she knew was that she was fighting somebody new who wanted to take her on. Her blood was pumping with excitement and her adrenaline rushing through her veins._

_She loved this new thrill that she was feeling right now! Karin gripped her zanpakuto tightly in her hands, bracing herself for the battle. Just as she did the man with the mask shunpoed over to Karin and slashed her arm. Bursts of blood spurted out. Karin fell to her knees, clutching at her arm._

Karin didn't know what that dream was all about. Maybe she had a lot of stress on her right now…..No, that wasn't it. Hmmmm…..

Karin was suddenly out of her room and in a park with a huge crater in the middle. You could tell that a hollow had been there, maybe two. There was spiritual pressure everywhere. The most noticeable was the spiritual pressure coming from the crater. Karin noticed she was wearing a black kimono like the one she saw Toshiro, Rangiku, and her brother wearing. She also had a sword; she didn't remember what Toshiro had called them, something with a "z".

Karin looked across the field and saw the same black figure she had seen in her dream, only this time she could speak.

"Who are you?" Karin asked the figure, unafraid of what was coming.

"You really want to know?" said the dark and shadowy figure in a gruff voice.

"I am" the figure began to take off the mask "Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Karin screamed wildly.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked her, a look of worry on her face.

Karin looked around at her surroundings; she was somehow back on her bed, well half way off of it. Sunlight was pouring in through their window. "Come on Karin! Breakfast is almost ready!" Yuzu said excitedly with a smile on her face, the concern and worry she had once shown was gone now.

Karin was now seated at the table, sitting next to her was an annoyed Toshiro. Next to him were his lieutenant and Aileenela talking about cute outfits and stupid stuff like that. Yuzu was at the kitchen counter, pouring orange juice for everyone. Dad was sitting across from Rangiku, listening in on their conversations. Grrrr! That stupid pervert!

Yuzu handed Karin the first glass of orange juice and smiled. Karin thanked her and took a sip. It was homemade orange juice, but it still tasted really good. The orange juice was actually really amazing! It tasted…..well, awesome!

"Holy shit!" Karin couldn't help but exclaim. She didn't like cussing in front of Yuzu, it made Yuzu upset.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked; glad to be occupied by something other than Rangiku and Aileenela's squealing and laughter.

Karin pointed to Toshiro's glass of orange juice. "Try some!" Karin smiled.

Toshiro looked at the glass wearily, then slowly lifted the glass to his lips. He sipped a couple of sips, then widened his eyes in surprise then started chugging the orange juice. Rangiku looked over at her captain chugging the orange juice and laughed again. She started chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" After Rangiku had been saying this for a while, everyone including Yuzu was screaming "Chug!" at Toshiro.

Toshiro slammed down the glass on the table like some drunken dude at a bar, asking the waiter for another shot. Yuzu started giggling and then laughing along with everyone else. Karin only smiled but was laughing on the inside.

Yuzu ran over to Toshiro to pour some more orange juice. Toshiro started blushing from all of the attention.

"Ahhhh, life is good!" Karin suddenly blurted. She still sensed the presence of the shadow but right now, she just needed to enjoy her time with her friends. Or what's left of her time……

So, how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you liked it! I decided that it sounded kind of depressing with Toshiro's past and all, so I wanted to liven things up a bit. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyways, I should be studying right now but instead I'll just do this..Please review! Hello peeps!:D I am SOO SORRY for not uploading lately. I have had testing in my school and I HATE IT!**

Karin and Toshiro were now walking side by side talking about his latest orders. Toshiro had chugged twenty glasses of orange juice earlier that morning. His mother had been cheering him on as he now realized, she had also done when they were alive.

Karin broke through his thoughts by asking him a random but reasonable question. Well, two questions actually. "What rank is your mother and why has she never confronted you up till now?"

Toshiro didn't have an answer for either question so he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You should ask her, you know create a nice bond with her." Karin pressed on.

Toshiro knew he should but deep down, he still had doubts about why his mother suddenly popped up like that. 'Here and now of all times….' Toshiro thought mysteriously.

Karin lightly punched his arm which resulted the paranoid Toshiro to twist her arm behind her back and slam her on the ground.

"Wow, someone's high today…..maybe it was the orange juice…." Karin said playfully with a large grin plastered on her face.

Toshiro sighed and helped her up.

"Sorry" he murmured quietly as he was lost in the depths in mind once again.

Karin nodded and grabbed his hand and started running torwards her favorite place-the soccer field.

"I bet I could teach you a couple of moves and you could teach me some of yours." She said; thrilled to be playing soccer with someone she could possibly surpass one day.

"Nah, I need to learn anything…..but you do" Toshiro replied casually.

Karin aim to kick Toshiro where no man wants to be kicked. Toshiro easily dodged and landed behind Karin after jumping up in the air.

Karin's soccer buddies just_ had_ to be there when that happened. Of course, they all gazed in wonder at "The magnificent Toshiro" or at least that's what the call him…

Karin sweat dropped as her soccer buddies were "wowing" in wonder at Toshiro. They were just a bunch of kiss-ups if you asked her. Learned a bunch of moves, then ditch him like he was nothing to him when they were finished learning everything they wanted to learn for Toshiro.

Toshiro tried waving them back like an over-excited crowd at a really awesome concert. They wouldn't relent even after Toshiro tried putting some force into it….

"Hey!Everyone move it! Hot Mama coming through!" Aileenela half cried, half shouted at the crowd.

"Back off!" She screamed at the now freaked out kids.

Toshiro sighed deeply as he slapped his fore-head with his right palm. Now was not a good time for this. Not a good time _at all._

Karin had her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress all signs of her laughter and smiles. Toshiro removed her hand from her mouth.

"Give it a rest" He said miserably as his "mother" embarrassed him in front of Karin's friends. Even though he was used to worse embarrassment with Rangiku, this was worse….somehow. He didn't know why, but he felt this was all right but wrong at the same time.

Karin had a different idea about the situation. It's a simple equation. Freaky screaming mother+son and his friends=Freaky mother screaming at her son's friends. Sad. So, so very sad. Karin still had a bad vibe from Toshiro's so called "mother". Why did she suddenly confront Toshiro with the arrancar invading Karakura? Why won't she say what rank she is and what squad she is from? Why the hell does she stink so badly of garlic and onions?

Karin sniffed. She lifted her arm and sniffed her armpit. Oh, it was just her…..awkward. She forgot to put some freakin deodorant on and now she stinks. Great, really great!

Karin's old soccer buddies just slowly started backing away slowly, almost _too_ slow.

"Get your asses in gear and move!" Karin yelled out to them from like, at least twenty feet away from them.

Her friends shared feared glances at each other and bolted, all of them running into poles that just happened to be nearby.

'Wow, really convenient!' Karin thought with a wide smirk spreading across her face like warm butter. **(Butter……….. Why did I compare a stupid **_**smile**_** to butter? Oh that's right; I'm hungry.)**

**And yes, I know this was a very short chapter but I need to go study right now, err I mean write more stories. I have no idea where this story is going…. Also, I got a review from someone; I forgot who it was but they said that they normally didn't read stories like this one because of its plot or something. I don't know. I have some news for that person: If you don't like my story then don't read it!Plain and simple! See ya!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay…I know I haven't updated any new stories in like…..a looooong time. It was due to some computer difficulties. Now on to the story! **

Karin's View…kind of…..

Toshiro, Aileenela, and I were walking back to my house after some of my soccer buddies ran off due to Toshiro's mother's craziness and probably some of my dreadful smelliness…

"Sooooo…." Aileenela started awkwardly.

"Sooooo…" I repeated.

Aileenela finally thought of something to say. "Wanna go get some ice cream Shiro? I'm sure Karin would like some."

"Psssch! No, I wouldn't want any at all….not at aalll…." Karin was joking sarcastically.

"I'm fine with it…mom…as long as you don't scare the cashier."

Aileenela's eyes lit up dramatically and started sparkling as she heard her child call her, "mom." "She looks so happy…" Karin thought.

Some dude looked at Aileenela and smirked. Karin caught that and started thinking, "Probably thinks she's some airhead…"

They had finally arrived at the ice cream shop and went inside.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Aileenela asked.

"VANILLA!" Toshiro exclaimed excitedly…and awkwardly. Aileenela and I were staring at him and his happy face.

"What are you guys looking at?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Karin carried off ominously…

"Hey Karin-chan what you want?"

"I'll have three scoops of ice cream. One scoop will be chocolate mint, another will be milk chocolate, and the last one will be vanilla bean!"

"Yes, and I'll have FOUR scoops all the same that she asked for and add a strawberry scoop." Aileenela was talking to the cashier as Karin was waiting at a booth with Toshiro.

"Hey um Toshiro?" Karin asked

"What is it? Do you have to go pee wee?" He asked mockingly.

Karin scowled. "Are you sure it's not YOU who has to pee?"

"Oh I'm sure!" Toshiro said matter-of-factly.

"Psssch! Yeah, well at least I'M civilized! I go in a tank NOT the bushes!"Karin smirked. She knew that no one could ever imagine Toshiro going in the bushes, but she had accidentally caught him doing it when he said he had "sensed a hollow nearby" more like "taking a leak!"

They both "humphed!" and turned away from each other with their arms crossed. Neither one of spoke. Not even when Aileenela brought them their ice cream. They just sat there with serious expressions on their faces.

Aileenela started laughing nervously. "eheheheheheheheeeeh….sooo…is there a reason you two aren't speaking to each other?"

They both "humphed!" again and turned away from each other so the only thing they were interested in was the ice cream. It didn't look like a very good atmosphere…

That was all until Rangiku popped into the sop and slid into the booth next to Karin. "Heeeyy caapptaaain!"

Rangiku then noticed Aileenela and put her hand up to cover one side of her mouth so that Toshiro and Karin wouldn't know what she was saying.

"PSSSTT! HEY! AILLEENELA!" Rangiku started to whisper very harshly. "What's with the two of them? They're ignoring each other and it's seriously bugging me!"

"I know!" Aileenela put her hand up also. "They've been like this ever since I walked over to give them their ice cream.

Karin and Toshiro couldn't see Aileenela's lips so they didn't know what she was saying. They started to get nosy.

"What are you two talking about?" Karin asked innocently with puppy eyes.

Rangiku smirked and looked over at Aileenela. She smirked also. She knew what game Rangiku was about to play.

"We weren't talking about anything." Rangiku said.

"Yes you were!" Karin shouted.

"No we weren't" Aileenela joined in. "We were making secret codes to each other because we're aliens!" Aileenela put her index fingers to her head and started wiggling them to make it look erm…seem like she had antennas.

Toshiro and Karin sweat dropped awkwardly and looked torwards each other like, "Oh my God, what the hell is she?" Kind of look.

So much for ice cream…

**Okay please review! Please!**


End file.
